Roof
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Roof is the third episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on November 9, 2017. Synopsis Plot Peashooter and Paco have arrived on the roof, with a large group of zombies there waiting for them. They begin, Peashooter prepared this time for being used as a weapon. Buckethead starts by asking why they're fighting, Norm tries explaining by singing Hokey Pokey, but ends up distracting himself as he goes down. Buckethead starts worrying about a rat being on the roof, but Hopper assures him there aren't any, and sets out towards the plants. But as he's getting closer, Hopper spots a Raticate on the roof and runs away, falling off the roof in the process. Peashooter ends up spotting a balloon, which contains Star Fruit's seed packet, and he demonstrates his power by taking out five bungee zombies at once. Although one manages to get by, Star Fruit quickly puts a stop to him. As more zombies go down, they shoot down another balloon, this one containing Jalapeño, who takes down plenty of zombies in a flash. Upon their defeat, they come face to face with a new zombie, Mugalo, a metal zombie with a loud Screamo-esque voice. Because of his voice, they don't understand him, and Mugalo gets distracted as a result. This allows Peashooter to take him down without much trouble, but the wave literally comes right after. But before Flagman and the others could do anything, Jalapeño is brought back and the whole wave is taken down in one fell swoop. But even though the wave goes down, there's still the boss to contend with. A present appears out of nowhere, and out pops the boss; Lobber, with his deadly aresnal of explosive packages. He starts out by lobbing his packages everywhere, though they find trouble with it at first, they decide to toss the packages back at Lobber, which cause plenty of damage. As the fight goes on, one of the packages he tosses contains a bucket, which gives him temporary armor, but it doesn't last too long. With his health going down, Lobber pulls out all the stops and dons three buckets for maximum armor, despite it being harder to walk. Eventually, they're able to knock all the buckets off, and summon Jalapeño one last time to defeat Lobber. The fight comes to an end, they obtain the third Z-Crystal, and head back to the greenhouse. Upon analysis, Wall-nut notices the bright blue tint, thinking it might be useful for those up in the sky. Tall-Nut mentions a legend about a sky kingdom, so it might be for that, or perhaps for flying plants, which they have little to none on the team currently. With their analysis complete, they add the crystal to their growing collection. However, now that they've completed the areas around the house, they have to go outside their usual turf to obtain the remaining 15 crystals. With the closest areas being the cemetary and the supermarket, they decide to go to the supermarket first, and prepare to take their first steps outside the house... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Star Fruit *Jalapeño *Mac *Wall-nut *Tall-Nut *Sunflower *Apple Bomb *Squash *Sunny *Citron *Norm *Pirate Minions *Buccaneer Zombies *Hopper *Buckethead Mummy *Coney *Newspaper Zombie *Ra *Wilhelm *Sprinter *Mugalo (debut) *Flagman *Lobber (Boss) Transcript Roof/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes